Dans tes yeux, je vois
by Julia Lutecia
Summary: Le silence, leur silence. Ce calme qui leur convient. Au fond, ils se sont bien trouvés, il n'ont pas besoin de plus. Mais le silence est brisé. Cela va-t-il changer les choses? (Patron-Hippie)
1. Introduction

Depuis toujours, il y avait cette lueur dans son regard. Cette fragilité, cette tendresse qu'il tentait de cacher. C'est peut être pour ça qu'il mettait ces lunettes noires.

Depuis toujours, il y avait dans ses yeux cette détresse, cette peur de n'être pas aimé. C'est peut être pour ça qu'il avait commencé à teaser.

L'obscurité lourde et apaisante de la nuit s'était abattu sur la maison des Sommets. Le petit balcon, à peine fleuri en ce début de juin, était depuis quelques heures la terre d'accueil de deux âmes tourmentées. Au fond, ils étaient pareils. Ils avaient peur. Pour l'un que son vrai lui-même soit révélé au grand jour, pour l'autre que son lui-même ne suffise plus aux autres. Entre eux, s'était tout simple, ils ne parlaient pas, ne se regardaient pas. Ils se contentaient de rester l'un à côté de l'autre. Mais ce soir là, s'était différent. Le regard perdu dans le vide, par dessus la barrière de protection

-Gros ?

-Quoi ?

-Enlèves tes lunettes ?

Saluuuut ! Je sais c'est très court... mais ça va être plus long au prochain chapitre, promis ! Je sais pas trop si l'idée globale transparaît dans cette Introduction... Dites moi en review si ça vous plaît, et si mon message passe bien x)


	2. Chapitre Unique

Depuis toujours, il y avait cette lueur dans son regard. Cette fragilité, cette tendresse qu'il tentait de cacher. C'est peut être pour ça qu'il mettait ces lunettes noires.

Depuis toujours, il y avait dans ses yeux cette détresse, cette peur de n'être pas aimé. C'est peut être pour ça qu'il avait commencé à teaser. Et qu'il portait des lunettes, aussi.

L'obscurité lourde et apaisante de la nuit s'était abattu sur la maison des Sommets. Le petit balcon, à peine fleuri en ce début de juin, était depuis quelques heures la terre d'accueil de deux âmes tourmentées. Au fond, ils étaient pareils. Ils avaient peur. Pour l'un que son vrai lui-même soit révélé au grand jour, pour l'autre que son lui-même ne suffise plus aux autres. Entre eux, s'était tout simple, ils ne parlaient pas, ne se regardaient pas. Ils se contentaient de rester l'un à côté de l'autre. Mais ce soir là, s'était différent.

Le Patron était la personnalité sombre de l'émission. Du moins, c'est ce que Mathieu voulait qu'il soit.

Peu de gens pouvaient se venter d'avoir vu ses yeux. Très peu. Même Mathieu ne les avait pas vu. En fait, il n'y avait qu'une personne. Une seule personne qui connaissait le secret de ces lunettes noires, qui connaissait le regard blessé de l'homme, sa peur, ses doutes, sa part de lumière, sa tendresse. C'est à cause de tout ces petits riens, pourtant banals, qu'il portait ces lunettes. Pour les cacher. Pour faire semblant. Semblant d'être un autre, un être sans cœur, sans amour-propre, sans morale. Et il en souffrait, au fond de lui, même s'il se prêtait au jeu sans rechigner.

Le Hippie était la personnalité camé de l'émission, et il l'était réellement. Camé.

Mais peu de gens savaient pourquoi il l'était. Non, il ne s'était pas levé un matin en se disant « tient, et si je me niquait la santé par plaisir ? ». Non, il n'était pas né (ou apparu, selon la théorie de leur naissance) avec un joint au coin des lèvres. Le Hippie était quelqu'un de très humain, de très sensible. Mais il avait peur. Peur de tout. Mais surtout de ne pas être aimé. La solitude était ce qui l'effrayait le plus, sans doute, et c'était pour ça qu'il s'enfermait dans son monde. Mais il y avait une personne avec laquelle il se sentait lui, avec laquelle il n'avait pas besoin de fumer plus que de raison. Avec laquelle il n'avait pas peur.

Au fond, ils s'étaient trouvés, tout les deux. C'était leur rituel depuis presque le début de l'émission, de se retrouver là, le soir, sur ce balcon, clope et joint au bec, qu'ils s'échangeaient de temps en temps. Sans parler, les yeux qui fixaient un point indéfini, par delà le balcon. Le silence était loin d'être gênant entre eux. Il était même plutôt une condition _sin equa non_ à ces moment de paix qu'ils s'accordaient. Mais ce soir, c'était différents. Allez savoir pourquoi, allez savoir comment. Il y avait dans l'air quelque chose de différent. Une moiteur estivale, une fumée inhabituelle. Peu être juste un petit quelque chose qui avait changé entre eux.

Au lieu de fixer le vide, ils se fixaient l'un l'autre depuis quelques minutes. Au travers de leurs verres fumés respectifs, impossible de lire dans leurs yeux. Le joint s'était éteint, la cigarette s'était consumée. Ils se fixaient sans se voir.

-Dis moi, gros...

C'était la première fois que l'un des deux brisait leur silence.

-Ouais ?

-À quoi tu penses ?

Le Patron ne répondit pas... il continua de fixer les carreaux en face de lui. À quoi pensait-il ? Bonne question.

-Et toi, tu penses à quoi, gamin ?

Défilade classique. Le Hippie garda le silence, lui aussi. Du moins, pendant un temps.

-Je pensais à toi, gros.

-À moi ?

Le Hippie hocha la tête. Curieusement, cela fit plaisir au Patron.

-Enlèves tes lunettes, gros.

-Si je le fais, tu le fais, gamin ?

-Ouais.

Ils se fixèrent encore un peu, puis, en même temps, ils posèrent la main sur leurs montures et retirèrent leur lunettes. Ils découvrirent deux paires d'yeux d'un bleu très pur, semblable à ceux du Créateur, bien qu'un peu plus pâles pour l'un et plus sombres pour l'autre. Là, ils se voyaient. Comme pour la première fois. Le silence revint sur le balcon. Paisible, presque plus paisible qu'avant. Tranquillement, le Hippie mis son mégot froid dans sa poche, sans lâcher le Patron des yeux, qui, lui, le jeta par dessus la barrière.

-Et c'est sensé servir à quoi, gamin ?

-Je te vois.

-Et alors, tu me voyais aussi avant.

Le Patron amorça un geste pour remettre ses lunettes, mais, curieusement, le Hippie fut plus rapide que lui et posa sa main sur son bras.

-Non, là, je te vois. Je lis dans tes yeux, gros.

-Et la lecture est bonne ?

-Surprenante.

Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent encore une fois. Le silence revient, lui aussi. Seul, au bout de la rue, l'aboiement d'un chien vint le troubler. Puis le Hippie reprit la parole.

-Tu devrais pas te cacher comme ça.

-Tu fais la même chose, t'a pas de conseil à me donner, gamin.

Le Patron avait beau avoir répondu sèchement, il était touché. Il détourna ses yeux et fixa un point lointain, par dessus la barrière. Le Hippie l'imita. Et le silence revint. Mais cette fois, il avait quelque chose de dérangeant. Quelque chose de différent. Il n'était plus aussi confortable. Aucun des deux ne fumait, à cet instant, mais l'air était lourd.

Le Patron pensait. Il était bien, là, avec le Hippie. Il ne voulait pas que ça change. Pourtant il savait bien que quelque chose avait changé, ce soir. Il le sentait, en lui, dans l'air... même l'obscurité était différente. Et ces yeux, ces yeux rendus si pâles par les drogues, ces yeux perdus et pourtant si présents. Tant de souffrance et de peur dans ces deux petits icebergs. Mais tant de douceur aussi.

Et le Hippie pensait aussi. Il s'adossa à la porte vitrée. Ces yeux... si sombre, trop sombre. Lui, lui seul savait qui était vraiment le Patron. Lui seul connaissait le vrai personnage, fragile et tendre. Humain. Si humain. Il posa ses yeux sur la silhouette sombre du Patron, accoudé à la balustrade. Au fond, pourquoi étaient-ils si bien ensemble ? Parce qu'ils se ressemblaient ? Parce qu'ils avaient au fond d'eux la même peur ? Parce qu'ils fumaient ? Parce qu'ils portaient des lunettes ? Parce qu'ils venaient de Mathieu ? Toujours est-il qu'ils étaient bien. La lumière sombre des réverbère, mêlée à la Lune pâle se reflétait sur le visage du Patron.

-Arrêtes de me regarder, gamin.

Le Patron avait sentit le regard du Hippie sur sa nuque. Non pas que ça le gênait, au contraire, il ne se sentait jamais aussi bien que quand le camé le regardait. Et c'est justement ça le problème. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se sentait si bien, à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls sur ce balcon. Peut être parce que le Hippie ne lui demandait pas d'être quelqu'un d'autre... Peut être parce que le Hippie savait qui il était vraiment.

-Gros ?

-Quoi encore ?

Le ton n'était pas agacé, mais on sentait que le Patron aurait préféré rester dans le silence. Il se tourna pour la seconde fois vers le Hippie. Mais cette fois le regard qu'il croisa était sérieux. Rien à voir avec le regard perdu qu'il connaissait.

-Je crois que je suis amoureux de toi.

Tout simplement. En fait, le Hippie avait toujours eu une longueur d'avance sur le Patron. Ce dernier eu un faible sourire. Ils le savaient depuis le début, en fait. Le Patron sortit son paquet de garrot et s'en alluma une. Il la porta à ses lèvres et fixa de nouveau l'horizon. Derrière lui, il entendit le bruit d'un briquet : le Hippie allumait un nouveau joint. Au fond, qu'est-ce que ça changeait ? Aucun des deux n'était du genre guimauve, aucun des deux n'était du genre papouille. Non, l'avoir dit ne changeait rien. Ils allaient rester là, sur ce balcon.

Le silence redevint confortable. Tout deux avaient aux lèvres un faible sourire, et un mégot. Oui, ils étaient amoureux. Oui ils le savaient. Et après ? La fumée s'éleva de nouveau dans l'air de la nuit. Le réverbère du coin de la rue clignota. Le chien s'était tue. Ne régnait entre eux que le silence, et cet indescriptible sensation d'être à sa place, d'être encore mieux qu'avant. Le Hippie remit ses lunettes, imité, presque inconsciemment par le Patron.

Peu de gens savaient réellement ce qui liait ces deux hommes hors du commun, à part eux-même. Même Mathieu ne pouvait se venter de la savoir. Mais au fond, personne n'avait besoin de le savoir. Parce que de toute façon, ça ne changeait rien. Ça ne changeait rien à part pendant ces petits moments, ces petits bouts de temps, ces petits bouts de rien, où ils retiraient leurs lunettes, sur ce balcon, et où ils pouvaient dire « Dans tes yeux, je vois... ».

Bon ! Alors ? Je sais pas si j'ai réussi à décrire l'ambiance que je voulait :3 j'espère ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez penser, et Non, il n'y aura ni suite ni lemon... Parce que c'est suffisant comme ça ;) Merci d'avoir lu, et à la prochaine !


End file.
